


In Which Clark's Secret Fantasy Fails to Enthrall Bruce

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a fantasy fulfilled.  Bruce is not as impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Clark's Secret Fantasy Fails to Enthrall Bruce

Bruce Wayne shifted uncomfortably, his bare back and buttocks scraping against roughness.  "When your next birthday rolls around, if I offer to let you pick anyplace you want to have sex again--please just kick me."

Clark Kent made a muffled sound that was dangerously close to a giggle.  "What can I say, it was a fantasy of mine."

"You," said Bruce, "have weird fantasies."  He shifted again and slid a few inches down the inclined surface, running into Clark's bare limbs.  "This is ludicrous."  He sneezed.  "And dusty."

Clark leaned forward and did something implausible with his mouth, and Bruce moaned.  "I think your bare skin looks luminous against the green," Clark noted after freeing himself for speech again.

"I just hope Alfred doesn't decide to show up," Bruce said.

Clark snorted in combined laughter and horror.  "Oh God."  He slid a hand up Bruce's bare leg.  "What's our plan if he does?"

Bruce hitched himself up a couple of inches, balancing precariously.  "I say we go very, very still and hope he doesn't notice us."

"Two stark naked men perched on the head of a mechanical dinosaur?  I think we'd probably stand out."

Bruce made a low rumbling sound that could perhaps have come from the dinosaur itself.  "Then maybe you'd better hurry up and fulfill your fantasy quickly."

Clark scooted forward from his roost on the snout of the dinosaur and prepared to do exactly that.  



End file.
